Reborn
by EREBUS18
Summary: Percy finds himself stranded in the sea of life, with nothing getting better for his deteriorating condition. When he gets approached by a stranger who called himself Erebus, will he accept the proposition made before him? Or will he let the world burn and suffer?
1. Prologue

Percy was pissed.

Not only had his girl ran away from him for another guy, but that idiot had to be from the Hermes cabin.

Way to rub it in that he could never compare to Luke. Jesus, she had a son of Poseidon, one of the three most powerful Olympians, yet she chose to shack up with a son of the God of snakes. How idiotic a trade-off was that? At least she could boast about him to the others when she was still his. Yet now, there was nothing on her new friend. Looks, Skills, and Intelligence (ahem) all couldn't compare to that of Percy's.

He groaned, slamming his hands on his table. Jeez, the headache he was getting right now wasn't getting any better, and along with each passing second he felt like running to Annabeth and snuggling up with her.

But that was all gone now because of her.

He would never get the family he wished for so much, never be able to caress her with his arms again, never be able to kiss her again, nor so much as give a fleeting look towards her. He had to show everyone he was strong as a leader of the demigods.

He almost forgot about the events that had culminated all into this huge blow-up, and more notably, his conversation with that guy a few days back. He still didn't know what to do with the unexpected proposition that had been offered before him.

They didn't deserve his help, did they? Where was Grover, when he should have been at camp? Where was Thalia when she promised him that she would always be by his side, no matter what? And lastly, where did that bitch's promise of undying love and loyalty go?

I even showed her my Achilles heel. Gods help him, because he hadn't realised just how screwed his life had become until just a few hours ago.

That didn't go for all of them, though. While some betrayed, some remained and assured that they would side by him. Rachel, for example, wouldn't say anything about Annabeth for as long as he had to recover, but instead spent her time comforting him and spoiling him with her artworks, which was something he valued. Will and Nico, on the other hand, spent their extra time (when they weren't snuggling and kissing with each other) sparring with Percy, even sometimes hanging out with him during the summer. Chiron and Hestia, along with many Olympians (except Apollo, of course), felt sorry for him and decided to pay him the proper respect that was due for such a hero. Poseidon invited him to stay at his palace with Mom and Paul, but Percy denied the request, knowing full well his mother and her fiancé wanted out of mythology for the time being, using their time to focus on raising the little ball of sunshine living under the same roof as them. Of course, that was Percy's little sister, a newborn ball of joy that spread happiness wherever she went. In fact, Percy started to suspect Apollo of having blessed the girl with his sense of humour (which was not very much).

But when the news of Jason's death arrived from Piper via Iris message, things started to spiral out of control. And that was the start of his deteriorating condition. If he thought almost losing Leo was enough, he definitely wasn't ready to lose Sparky. Not only had he been a reliable charger and a good friend, but also was the predecessor of Percy's (though short) career as Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Not only that, he was one of the most powerful demigods to ever Grace this world (Get it? Grace?) , fourth only to Percy, Thalia and Nico.

Then Grover's death came. As if just the death of a decorated war hero and veteran of both wars wasn't enough, the dates had decided to take away a Lord of the Wild from his habitat and kill him right after his temporary victory at The Burning Maze. As for Apollo, the mortal God was in the middle of nowhere with Meg in Piper's Cessna, having lost contact around a few days ago. Percy had no doubt that they would succeed in their quest to find the Tyrant's Tomb, for Meg was exceptionally powerful for a daughter of Demeter and was a valued asset of the Olympians and mostly Apollo. Magnus Chase, however, had reported a strange disturbance in Hel, the Nordic lands of the dead. Strangely, Hel, the female goddess of Death, had been reported missing and most likely dead, fragments of her soul having been found in Gimnugagap, the Norse version of the Greek Chaos itself.

Carter and Sadie Kane had also had strange happenings in their realm, with Horus and Iris having been cleared from their minds suddenly, and Walt/Anubis having turned to dust a few months back. It seemed that they had disturbances in the Duat, with the dead rising to combat the gods, leaving he magicians vulnerable without the gods' guidance and shielding. Amos Kane, too, had died in a battle with Set, who had reformed not too long ago, and had sacrificed his life to save Bast from a explosive blast that Set had shot from the palm of his hand.

As for the Triumvirate, news of who the three Emperors were had leaked out to those residing in the early stages of New Olympus, the new camp Annabeth had designed to commemorate the improved relations with the Roman camp, and as a place for those in Camp Half-Blood and New Rome who wished to retire to live in. Never people to turn down an opportunity for improvement, Frank and Reyna agreed that New Rome be built into New Olympus, meaning that it was going to be big if it could take New Rome into it.

As for the mysterious stranger who introduced himself as Erebus, Percy had never heard of him, nor read of him in the many tomes he found in New Rome that depicted both Greek and Roman mythological figures. Percy's suspicion was that the dark-dressed man was a Primordial God, for none had ever been able to meet one nor even hear of one, only made-up tales of such beings existed, telling of their great power and immense strengths. They were the only beings in this universe that had the power to destroy worlds with a snap of their fingers, annihilate trillions just by willing it to happen.

"Think of it carefully before you make a choice, Perseus. Sacrifice your mortality, the only thing that binds you to this Earth and join us, or choose to stand and watch as your camp and friends die slowly drowning in their own blood. Live or Die. Make a choice" He left with a flash, which Percy had enough common sense to avert his eyes from. When the blinding light disappeared, all that was left was but a mere note.

If you wish to live, meet me at Mount Olympus next week Monday at 5pm sharp. Do not be late.

Percy heaved in a breath. Should he go and meet the unknown stranger that may or may not have been a Primordial God himself? Was he ready to give up his mortality, for an exchange of his friends' and family's safety?

 **Flashback**

"Weak son of Poseidon" he spat.

The words never seemed to stop.

"Just like I stole your glory, I'll steal your girl too" he smirked. "Did you forget it was your anniversary today? She'll be waiting for a date who will never come. Imagine how heartbroken she'll be when she finds out her boyfriend forgot such an important date"

"Let... Me... Go" Percy struggled, heaving in ragged breaths as he fought his magical bonds.

The son of Hermes responded by backhanding him across the face, making the hero of Olympus himself choke on the blood that had risen up to his throat.

Percy could only register that his bonds were black, infused with red and golden bolts of lightning, studded with imperial golden diamonds. And that the son of Hermes was not what he seemed...

 **End of Flashback**

Sterling his nerves, Percy made up his mind.

He would go to Olympus. After all, what more could he lose?

Oh, that's right. His friends and family.


	2. New Ties

Normally the rides he took to get to Mount Olympus took ages and often felt like eons had passed when he finally got out.

But not this time. He stepped out of his Prius, having parked it right outside of the Empire State building, for he knew that the staff would take care of it as his name and legacy was worldwide recognized, and no sane person or even god would go against him if they didn't want to get their asses whooped.

Percy felt good about his decision in a sense, yet a nagging feeling in the back of his head told him to abandon his futile attempt and leave both camps to pursue his own career and possibly survive the next war.

The lift was just as he remembered, a modern day elevator that played jazz music that only Apollo could enjoy. His mind flashed back to better times when he was in this same lift with Annabeth and Grover, after a long night of partying commenced after both wars as a tribute to the dead. His eyes stung with the prickling tears he knew was about to come, but he held them back, knowing full well he had to look decent and strong in the presence of a Primordial God, more so Erebus himself, second only to Chaos itself.

The doors opened and Percy had a terrifying memory of he Doors of Death almost opening while he was in there with Annabeth

"I will tear her apart" Percy snarled at the doors. "I will rip Gaia apart"A hand formed from nowhere and jerked towards Percy's arm, the sudden attack causing him to be distracted for a second and lose his tight grip on the ornate doors.A swish ensued, and all the air inside was sucked out, as Percy felt his very soul being ripped from existence itself, then torn apart into several planes of reality.Yep, that's how painful it felt.They were saved, however, from Bob's spear/broom, that pierced one side of the doors, shutting it effectively while crushing the arm of the unknown assailant.Percy had reassurance, at least, that Bob was okay. As he looked at Annabeth, she mouthed '11 and a quarter'Bob was still fighting. Even after possible beatdowns and the threat of losing not only immortality, but even his very soul, he was still fighting.As the lift was enveloped with overwhelming light, like much welcomed rest to a sleepy and fatigued Percy, he only had one thought and newfound motivation.'I will make them all pay'

As he stepped out of the lift, he was greeted by golden columns that seemed to radiate light, streaked with Imperial Bronzium, a new alloy Annabeth had created along with Hazel. This precious material had symbolised teamwork and unwavering cooperation and loyalty between both camps, and was only used to forge the best weapons for the greatest fighters and the highest-ranking officers of the Twelth Legion.

Around him were flamboyant statues of the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, depicting them in their truest strengths, and at the peaks of their lives.

The very road he was walking on was pebbled with golden studs, polished to perfection.

Olympus was truly beautiful now, turned from an ancient city to a kingdom of gold and glory.

Walking to the throne room, with its ornate and beautiful doors decorated with scenes from various prophecies kudos to Rachel, the official painter of Olympus and the only mortal non-demigod to ever be recognized by the Olympians for her services.

Inhaling in one last breath, Percy pushed open the doors with all his might, wanting to look as much of a Hero of Olympus as he could.

There was chaos in the throne room, no words could possibly fit the scenario that was taking place there. And in the center of it all stood Percy's highest connection so far, Erebus.

"You see, Olympians? I told you he would agree! Why wouldn't you trust me?" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands with childish glee.

The Throne Room was just as Percy remembered; greek tapestries and carvings lined the walls with Spartan vases sitting on the short columns that lined the pathway to the large, 30-foot tall thrones. In the center of the room, just a few metres away from where the gods sat in their full glory, was the goddess Hestia, keeper of the Hearth of Olympus and the goddess of Fire, tending to her hearth as usual, but upon seeing Percy, she broke out in a wide smile, rushing forward and hugging the life out of Percy.

Their little moment of happiness, however, was interrupted by Zeus clearing his throat loudly.

A few changes had been made to the room, and that consisted of Apollo's throne fading to a dark black instead of its usual sunny and joyous colour. Around it emitted an aura of sadness and despair instead, but Percy just figured that it was caused by Apollo's banishment to Earth. Another change was that strangely enough, the council seemed... dull, as if something bad had happened that they did not wish to talk about.

"Fellow Olympians, we have gathered here to discuss the unfortunate news we have received today" Zeus declared, his voice ever booming in the large hall.

"My sons and daughter are dead"

As he spoke, Artemis broke out in tears, which clenched Percy's heart. Apollo and Artemis were some of the only few Olympians he respected, other than Hestia, Hermes, Hades, Poseidon and Athena of course.

"That can't be true Lord Zeus, surely the fates would not kill off Apollo and allow McCaffrey to continue alone, would they? She's too young and too powerful! As if taking away just Jason wasn't enough, Thalia and Apollo were unnecessary losses in a war we should have won! Without them, we stand no chance of winning, even if we have 6 of the seven left and 3 children of the Big Three! Caligula will destroy us all!" Percy threw his hands up in the air hoping in desperation this was just an early April Fool's joke, hoping that his best friend and a good Olympian hadn't been lost.

Zeus stroked his chin sadly, his old age already showing despite the fact that he was immortal; one of the most powerful gods. "I'm afraid so, young Perseus. I'm afraid so." he said quietly, yet loud enough that Percy could barely hear.

"Actually, that may not be the case" The silent moment of mourning was interrupted by your friendly neighborhood Primordial, who continued "A few days ago, I offered a proposition to Percy about sacrificing his mortality to have his mortal blood replaced with... mine. As a result, if he continues, he'll not only be the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, but also a child of Erebus. I'm sure you all know of that as I have just explained to you not too long ago, just before Perseus came, in fact, about the situation. I believe Perseus has made up his choice and is willing to share his opinion on the deal." he gestured towards Percy with one of his smoky hands.

"I... accept the offer" This caused 11 big-sized Gods and Goddesses to break out in a flurry of rowdiness and arguments, stating their own opinions.

Erebus cocked his head towards Percy, saying "I think we may have just started a new World War by the looks of it"

Percy had none of that, however, and shouted with all his strength "QUIET! WILL YOU ALL ACTUALLY ACT LIKE CIVILISED PEOPLE FOR ONCE?"

This outburst, sudden and unexpected, effectively did its intended job. "I think it would be wise to accept this offer" Percy began, stopping to make sure no one would interrupt "Because there is no choice. If we continue on this same path, we will lose to Caligula, Nero and Commodus. Olympus will be a storm of fire and death while demigods below will be fighting for their lives, only to realise their resistance was futile and that the war was long lost before it ahd even started. If I am allowed to follow through with my plan, though, I could tip the scales in our favour and bring us victory. The power of a Primordial demigod has never been calculated, for there have been none in history whatsoever. If this power is infused with the blood of Poseidon, the only god able to actually use the Earth as a means of fighting, I predict this power will be tremendous."

"And how do we know we wouldn't be betrayed? For someone with that power, it would be an exceptionally difficult task to keep him in line and obedience. And we want more than just you stating your fatal flaw."

Percy sighed "Athena, you should know better, as a goddess of wisdom-" "Yes, but we can't trust anyone. Not even our children. Luke and Octavian proved that point." He was interrupted by a quick and witty retort.

"Fine. I, Perseus Jackson, defeater of Kronos and Gaia, Hero of Olympus, Prince of Poseidon, slayer of Hyperion and the Nemean Lion, among other titles, hereby pledge to Chaos itself my undying fidelity towards the Olympians"

The room darkened as the floor began to shake. Athena's eyes grew wide, as she cursed "Foolish boy! Why would you swear on the Creator's name? He could annhilate us all in but a mere nanosecond!"

"This is no time to argue! Quick, everyone, behind me!" Erebus gestured with both of his hands, forming a magical blockade that shielded then from the incoming rubble raining from above, as smoke began to pour out from the top.

 ** _I AWAKE,_** the air around rumbled, **_FROM A MILLENNIUM LONG SLUMBER, BY AN OATH-KEEPER._** Erebus smirked slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching "Hello, Father"


	3. Power Resurgent

The rumbling stopped, only to start again after a few seconds.

 _ **No Son of mine** , _the voice rumbled, **_would kill his own Sister._**

The hall grew silent, awaiting a retort from Erebus, which he gave quite bluntly " _And no Father of mine would off himself as soon as the universe was in trouble. You left us to do the work you should have done, Creator"_ he spat out with so much venom that even Percy knew not to mess with him.

 _That is no excuse, another retort, **for Gaia's death. Admit it or not, you followed up with her judgement after the demigods scattered her through the timespace continuum itself. You put an end to the Sister you promised to protect through thick and thin. You are the true villain here.**_

 _"It isn't if I KNEW WHAT WAS COMING! OVER THE YEARS, ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE WAS STAY IN YOUR LITTLE VOID, OBLIVIOUS YET ALL-KNOWING AT THE SAME TIME TO EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED! IF YOU HAD A SENSE OF DECENCY, YOU WOULD'VE SEEN PERCY EARLIER TO OFFER HIM THE DECISION I BURDENED MYSELF WITH!"_ Erebus was gasping for breath by then, his booming voice still ringing in the chaotic room. As he finished, dark tendrils rose through the flooring and subdued him, leaving him vulnerable and exposed, a big target to hit.

 _You DARE to insult me, you little two faced snake. I helped you become IMMORTAL, A PRIMORDIAL NONETHELESS, YET THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? I'LL BE THE ONE TO OVERSEE YOUR JUDGEMENT AT THE GATES OF THE VOID WHEN YOUR SPIRIT, DISSOLVED AND BROKEN, IS ALL THAT'S LEFT OF YOUR TRAITOROUS BODY, LITTLE SLIME!_

The tendrils evaporated into mist, the shaking stopped abruptly much to Percy's dislike and suspicion, fearing that the Creator was not yet done. Erebus thrust his hands out in front of him, chanting " **Neither the light nor darkness shall tolerate your presence. Get back to the hole you came from, Creator"** As soon as he finished, a golden aura swept throughout the room, immediately ripping through the dark tendrils that still had to dissipate, and cleansing the room from the creepy vibe that had swept them all.

"That's amazing. How could you manipulate Light itself to your command? I thought Light was in Aether and Hemera's domain, not available to a god of darkness such as yourself?" "I have my secrets, Athena." Erebus smirked at the goddess, who finally seemed perplexed at the sudden revelation that had been exposed.

Turning towards the others, he said, in a clear voice, "Well, that's why we need Percy to follow through with his plan, was what I was about to say, before I was so rudely interrupted by my stupid Father. Any objections? No? Great! We'll start now!" Not even waiting a second, Erebus grabbed Percy's arm, before making a gesture with his hands and saying "In the name of the Primordial Council of the Twelve, I hereby proclaim Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus, the first and new Son of Erebus, prince of Darkness, leader of the Armies of Erebus, son of Nyx, god of Death, Demons and Destruction. By infusing his remaining mortal blood with the blood of the Primordials, I hereby deem Percy Jackson a Primordial God, a member of the Primordial Council, and a son of Erebus and Nyx, with his old titles retained and acknowledged."

At first, all Percy could feel was a sting on his hand, like a bee had just stung him mildly. Over time, the sting developed into a full-blown pain that attacked Percy suddenly, spreading like wildfire throughout his entire body, numbing his senses and giving him yet another headache. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Percy would have laughed at how many headaches he had got within the past few days. However he couldn't even cry out in pain or talk, just manage slight whimpers that may not have been wise to let out in front of a group of gods that practically worshipped him now. Yet, he couldn't stop his head from hitting the floor as he blacked out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

 **Several hours later**

"How are you feeling? Any leftover pain or numbness? Any headaches?" Erebus cracked a joke at his adopted son's expense. Percy grimaced before sweeping the hair out of his eyes. "Jeez, thanks for your concern, Dad. I'm totally fine, ya know. Just a possible concussion and trauma throughout my entire life 'cause of how much that hurt. Say, because I'm the god of demons now, will I turn into a bloodthirsty demon any second now?"

Erebus chuckled, ruffling Percy's hair, replying "It's okay, son. Just a few periods when you are **really** pissed off, then you'll let your little me out" Percy let out a disgusted face at that, mumbling "That sounds so wrong ew"

Percy diverted his attention to the window of the infirmary ward he was confined to after passing out due to the pain, choosing not to communicate with his new Father for risk of being even more traumatised. His eyes were greeted by the surprising sight of Lady Artemis crying, holding her tear-stained face with her hands. Erebus saw where his son was looking at and winked at him "Lady Artemis's tears are mostly for you"

Percy almost choked on his own spit. Jeez, that was so hard to even pull off. He span towards Erebus so quickly his body felt like it was being stabbed from all directions. Grincing at the pain, his eye twitched as he lifted his head to look up at Erebus "What?"

Erebus laughed at his son's innocence, saying "She was devestated at the loss of Apollo, and even more so at Thalia's death. Towards Jason's death she only felt a slight twinge of sadness, but almost losing you... I think if you had died, she would have lost it. You're the only male in this world she believes is **perfect.** Judging from this, I think there's a spark between y'all if you know what I mean" Winking suggestively at Percy, he turned his attention to his phone.

Percy was honestly lost for words. Artemis liked him? Wow. This was... an interesting development.

 **A few days later**

"Your powers will come to you. You just need to control them. Remember what Hitler said that one speech? 'The State does not order us; we order the State' Think about the wrongs that the Olympians have done; ruthlessly killing everyone they thought was even but a mere threat. You could kill them all now, but would you? Would you bow down and accept the fact that they have committed many atrocities, or crumbled under your facade and rip and tear through Olympus?"

"Jeez, that's extremely helpful, dad. Give me an example by using a dead Nazi leader, who killed millions, by the way, to encourage me." Yet, Percy could feel his hatred growing. Emperor Palpatine would be proud. When he thought of it more, he felt his power slowly coming to him, like a regrouping of a scattered army.

Nico, who had his mother and Bianca taken away from him by Zeus and the Fates respectively. Hazel, who had been ousted all her life as a child with a witch for a mother. And Leo, who almost died to save the Olympians in the battle that should have been fought by them, not the demigods. Lastly Calypso, who had been sentenced to an eternity of loneliness, stranded on Ogygia to live out her sorrowful life even though **she had no choice** but to help her family, or to lose everything she ever had.

And as it all rushed through him, like a tsunami through Japan **(A/N: sorry if you're Japanese, I didn't mean for it to be offensive)**. His entire body exploded in an explosion of pure power, ripping through the training arena and completely annihilating all the practice dummies. He felt his own body being skowly destroyed by the pure power enveloping him, as he succumbed to his hatred and let it take over his mind, body and soul.

"Hold it, Percy! Otherwise you'll destroy not only Camp Half-Blood, but even the entire of America itself at this rate! You could even destroy North Korea! I'm sure the people there are nice!" Erebus tried calming Percy down, which was effective in a way, as Percy's eyes twitched when he heard that the destruction would be severe and in his own mind, he tried resisting as he knew innocent people would be harmed by him, which was something he would never stand for.

Soon, all that was left was the wreckage of an arena past, the scattered remains of practice dummies either disintegrated or burning. And in the middle of it all was Percy, his eyes a shade of pure Black, tinted with streaks of silver. On his back sprouted a pair of threatening wings, streaked with gold and bronze, that would make Thanatos jealous, and lastly an aura of pride and sadness formed around him, like he was an ancient Greek king who had lost everything close to him, but yet still carried himself confidently, as a leader should.

"You've done it. You're a Primordial now, Percy." Erebus gawked at Percy, clearly shocked by the unexpected success on their first attempt, nonetheless, on trying to create a new Primordial.

"I'm pretty sure me becoming a Primordial wasn't part of the deal" Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

Erebus slapped himself. "Dear gods Percy, were you even listening when I crowned you as my son? I said that you would be a member of the Primordial Council, receiving the due position, title and respect as soon as your powers were developed, which clearly they have."

"Oh dear god... I'm immortal now?"

 ** _(A/N: This is my first Author's Note. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. A little bit of Pertemis has been teased in this chapter, and as of now I will only reveal that there WILL be Pertemis in this series (and yes, I will try to follow this story up with another one if you guys would like it)_**

 ** _I mean, if anyone has even read either ways) Please leave a review if you wish for anything to be added or could be improved! Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of Reborn.)_**


End file.
